


All That Glitters is Gold

by charleybradburies



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Canon Queer Character, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Karaoke, My First Work in This Fandom, One Big Happy Family, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Female Character, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time.</p>
<p>
  <span class="small">AU (in which the girls get their deserved happiness, dammit.)</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters is Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts).



> **Prompts:** Drabble Tag #6 (#25) // Alison/Spencer: Healthy Competition  
>  1-million-words June Bingo: Schmoop/Love 5x5 #1: Serenade.
> 
> Title from All Star by Smashmouth (who else remembers that?)

_It's been a long time since being drunk felt good,_ Spencer realizes. Since the five of them - albeit with a couple others - hung out and enjoyed themselves. There was no rabid, unknown killer to be mutually obsessed with, and even though they weren't used to it, they finally had their guards down.

Even Caleb, the poor guy. But maybe he was too focused on Hanna to mind that he was the only guy out of like, ten people. _What the Hell, he'd survive._

Emily's face lights up even more, and she hands off her drink to a confused Paige before dashing back to their bedroom. The general hubbub comes to a halt; a couple of minutes later she yelps for Caleb, and he obliges her, and they return hoisting an ancient karaoke machine. 

"You still _have_ that?" Aria exclaims, and Emily retorts, "obviously!" 

Ali jumps out of her seat once Caleb's plugged it in behind the widescreen, cheering. 

"Okay! This is the one with the competition mode, who wants to have a go at it?!" she shouts. 

"Spencer?" she decides, with puppy dog eyes in her direction, and Spencer shakes her head.

"Oh, oh, honey, you don't want to do that," Spencer answers, but Ali knows her well enough not to take her _entirely_ seriously, and bounds forward to grab her hands and yank her off the couch. She shoves the second mic into Spencer's hand, and just barely lets Caleb pick a song at random before she starts singing.


End file.
